What Lies Beneath
by W.L.B Collab
Summary: How can one party change your life forever? In the aftermath, each girl is left hiding their own bombshells & secrets, but what are they? How will added drama affect their already risky secrets & lies? Collaboration story from CheddarFetta & blitzholly.
1. Chapter 1

**So, welcome to CheddarFetta & blitzholly's collab story! Together we've been message roleplaying the chapters and their storylines, spitting the characters and in a way, acting them out. After we finish each roleplay chapter, we split the 'script' and turn it into a chapter like this. For this first chapter, blitzholly wrote the second half as Rikki and I, CheddarFetta, wrote the first as Bella.**

**It's something new for us, so we hope you like it and will let us know what you thought.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

**Bella's P.O.V**

It was a pretty normal Saturday for me. Sleep in, swim and now I was with the girls at Emma's house. Emma, Cleo, Rikki & I were relaxingly hanging out and looked set to talk the rest of my afternoon away.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend!" Cleo announced with a happy sigh. I smiled, totally understanding her happiness. Even though I'd finished with school and the only thing in my life that resembled anything close to a job was gigs with the band, I still welcomed extra enthusiasm and happiness on the weekends. My life was like a permanent weekend right now, but weekend's will always irreplaceably be weekends.

Across the room from me, Rikki smiled. "I know right? And we've got Zane's party tonight too."

I'd completely forgotten about that. On behalf of Zane, Rikki had invited me, the other girls and our guys to the party which apparently was tonight.

"Oh that's right. I nearly forgot about it. What time is it again?" I confessed, in order to jot my memory to the details I'd seemed to have forgotten... as well.

"Like 8pm I think" Rikki said vaguely and I nodded in understanding, although my mind was already switching onto party mode. "Okay, cool. What are you guys wearing?"

"I just bought the prettiest top, along with some cute shorts that I'm planning on wearing tonight" Emma said, answering me enthusiastically with a smile, which I only half acknowledged, losing my thoughts to my mental debate of what I could, and would wear tonight.

Cleo smiled at Emma, obviously being focused on the topic and present in the conversation, unlike me who'd since drifted off to Wardrobe World. "Aww! That sounds cute Em! What about you Rikki?"

Mentally choosing what I would wear, I returned to my present company, watching Rikki give a carefree shrug. "What I usually wear. I'm not gonna get all fancy!"

"Not even for Zane?" I asked as I let out a laugh from her comment. That's our Rikki! Where she was and who she was with never bothered her and would never prompt a reason for her change. She was a good example of being true to yourself... sometimes too true.

"Nope, and he knows that" Rikki said, answering my question with a smile.

Cleo being the hopeless romantic she is, had a soppy smile painted on her lips. "It's so good you guys are working things out."

"I know. I love being with Zane" Rikki said, surprising me by joining in lovey-dovey-ishly, making me laugh. "Wow... and I thought Cleo got all soppy-romantic! You're just as bad Rikki!"

Of course, Rikki would _never _admit that. "I do not Bella! I'm not as bad as Cleo!"

I laughed. "You're pretty close to that bad!"

"I am not! How am I that bad?"

"You go all soppy and Bambi-eyed when you talk about Zane or when he's mentioned. Don't get me wrong, it's cute, but very Cleo-ish!" I said reasoning with her, but like I said, she'll never admit it. "I do not do that!"

"You so do! You're like a totally different person when Zane's around or when you talk about him!"

With a roll of her eyes, Rikki again denied it. "I am not!"

"Yeah you are!" I said with a laugh. I knew she wasn't any closer to giving in, but it was still fun & pleasurable to wind her up.

Possibly wanting in on some of my fun, Cleo joined in with me. "Sorry Rikki, but you are."

"I am not! I'm not all girly like you, Cleo!"

"I know, but you still get all soppy about Zane."

"I do not!"

Okay, listening to other people argue about it wasn't half as fun as doing the teasing yourself. I don't know how Emma could just sit back and listen to us all bicker on, but I give up! "Okay, okay! Change of subject!"

"Anything that doesn't involve me being girly & soppy is a good topic." Finally, Rikki & I were agreeing on something.

"Okay then" I said with a laugh. "Do you know who else is gonna be there tonight?"

"Let's just hope Sophie doesn't show up..."

"Yeah, but if it's Zane's party, then I doubt he would've invited her."

"She could always crash it. I swear if Sophie goes anywhere near Zane I'll..." Rikki said with a now clenched fist, not finishing her sentence.

"Calm down Rikki. We'll handle her if, and when she crashes it. It's no use getting worried about it now" I said.

"I just hate her so much! How can her & Will be related?" Rikki replied with her fist still clenched and a mindset to match.

I shrugged, totally understanding Rikki's questioning of the siblings. "I honestly don't know. I swear one of them is adopted."

Rikki nodded in agreement. "I think she's the adopted one. Sophie's such a bitch!"

I laughed. "I know, I think she is. Will looks too much like his parents to be adopted, anyway."

"You know, I've never seen Will's parents."

"Really?" I checked. I wasn't surprised, but sometimes, like now, you just assume things despite knowing better.

"Yeah, I've never seen them."

"I have a couple of times, but they're always in and out of the country."

"Maybe that's why I've never seen them..."

"Quite likely. The first time I met his parents; Will had to set dates with them like 2 or 3 weeks in advance cause they were so busy jet-setting."

Rikki cringed. "Well I don't care about Will's parents that much!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing lightly at the typical, self-centred-Rikki comment. "Yeah I didn't think so!"

Suddenly Emma joined the conversation again, with an opinion on a totally different idea which must of been brewing inside her brain. "I think we should dress Rikki up for the party" she said, laughing lightly at her plan.

"No Emma! Don't you dare even try that!" The only thing that Rikki would hate more than dressing up, is being dressed up by someone else! Even more so, three someone else's!

I, however, was all for the idea. "We should do that!"

"Don't you dare you guys!"

"We are gonna do it Rikki! Anyway, you should look a little more than average at the party... for Zane."

"Come on Rikki! It's just for one night!" I said, adding to Emma's attempt at persuasion. Rikki, on the other hand, was still not convinced. "No! I'm not dressing up! I find no point to it!"

"Well if you don't see the point to it, just let us then! It's not hurting you!"

"No! I'm not the type of person to dress up, so why should I?"

"Fine. If you don't want to do it for us, then do it for Zane!"

"No! I don't need to dress up for Zane, so why should I?" Again, I felt like mine & Emma's efforts at persuading Rikki, were going absolutely nowhere. She was a hard person to convince and reason with. Sometimes, like now, it felt like you were talking to a brick wall. Nothing you said or did, seeped through or changed anything at all. Rikki's opinion could be as solid as a rock.

"He knows that you're not like that, so it would be a nice surprise for him!" I said, trying to reason from a different perspective. A perspective that I was hoping we'd share. I knew I would go to a little more effort and such like, for Will's sake or if I was keeping him in mind, but that attitude obviously wasn't reciprocated by Rikki with Zane... "No! I'm not gonna do it!"

"Come on Rikki! You could surprise Zane by dressing up for his party!" Emma said, joining in once again. I added to Emma's argument against Rikki. "Exactly! What's the problem with it? Everyone else is gonna dress up, so why shouldn't you?"

"I'm not dressing up! I'm not the girly type, so why should I dress up anyway?"

Still not going anywhere, I employed two new tactics . . . jealousy and hatred. "Well what if Sophie's there... dressed up?" I was hoping if Rikki thought about the idea of Sophie being dressed up and going the extra mile to impress Zane, then she would be more inclined to too.

"So what? I'm not going to dress up!"

Damn! I'd failed. Rikki the rock was not appearing to be budging... and I was rapidly nearing the end of my ideas quota. My only hope was that Cleo & Emma still had some hidden away, not only because I was bored, and the idea of a makeover was sounding pretty darn fun right now, but also because we'd then have the satisfaction of debate-victory against Rikki. Who cares that it was 3 onto 1? The small print doesn't count.

"Come on! Just this one time!" Cleo nagged with still no success. "For the last time no!"

Emma pulled out another tactic. Taunt. "Are you afraid of being girly, Rikki?"

I couldn't help putting my two cents worth in. I liked the idea and I know how valued Rikki's pride is. This might work... "I think she is..."

"I am not! I'm not_ afraid_ of being girly; I just don't _want _to be girly" Rikki explained, trying to justify herself to her 3, self-confessed, rather annoying friends.

"It sounds like you're afraid of being girly!" Emma said, continuing taunting her... something that I couldn't resist the temptation to join in with. "Prove that you're not and dress up!"

With a final sigh and cross of her arms, Rikki the rock finally succumbed. "Fine I will!"

"Yay!" I giggled, clapping my hands in excitement, while I tried to work out which I was happier about. The fact that we were about to give Rikki the makeover of her life, or the fact that I, Bella Hartley, along with assistance from the Emma Gilbert & Cleo Sertori, had finally managed to get Rikki Chadwick to succumb... after a lot of brain-racking, nagging, taunting and the various other methods resulting in our defeat.

"Yay!" Emma added. "Should we start it now or later?"

It was hard enough to convince and persuade Rikki in the first place and I know that if given 10 minutes at the least, she'd be able to worm her way out of it again. "Now, Em! Before she changes her mind!"

"Alright then. Let's go!" Emma said with a smile, proceeded by Rikki's final groan, marking her defeat.

**Rikki's P.O.V**

I can't believe I agreed to this. I'm not the girly type so why should I have to dress up? I'm not afraid to be girly I just don't like it. "What should she wear?" Bella asks while walking with the rest of us. This is gonna be horrible. And I know they aren't gonna take a lot of my opinions. That probably has to do with the fact that I don't want anything girly and they want everything girly.

"Something pretty. Maybe pink." Emma say. There is no way in hell I'm wearing pink. Pink is like the worst color in the world and why do all girls love that color?

"No pink! That's even more horrifying then having to dress up anyways." I tell them. If they put me into pink please kill me.

"Yes! Pink!" I hear Bella say. Of course she ignores me. I'm so not wearing pink. "No! I'm not wearing pink!" I practically yell at them. I'm not wearing pink. I'll kill myself if they make me wear pink.

"Or maybe a really pretty blue. Maybe a ocean blue or a sky blue." Emma says. Least it's not pink. I'm not a huge fan of blue but it's much better then pink.

"Oh blue would be so pretty on Rikki!" Bella says. They're way too excited about this. I hate it and they're excited about it. That happens a lot.

"So let's go with a pretty blue." Emma says with a smile. I just roll my eyes at them. Why do all girls get so excited by makeovers and stuff relating to makeovers?

"Sounds good." Bella says. Can someone please shoot me now?

"Now for the hair and make-up" Emma says with a smile. See. All girls cept for me get excited over makeovers, make-up etc. My question would be why do they get excited about that?

"God you just wanna torture me don't you?" I tell them. Please save me from this.

"It's not torture. It's called being girly." Emma tells me. I know it's called being girly but I prefer to think of it as torture cause to me being girly is torture.

"Exactly so shut up unless you want to say you're afraid of being girly!" Bella says and of course agreeing with Bella. I know she's enjoying this cause she's smiling. Well all of them besides me are enjoying this.

"I'm not afraid of being girly!" I almost yell at them. Why can't they understand that I'm not afraid of being girly I just hate it.

"So Bella what should we do for the hair and make-up?" Emma asks while laughing.

"I'm thinking hair straightened and some light makeup colors. Too much color or texture will clash with the dress" Bella says. Must they try to kill me? I mean seriously if they do that I'm gonna look like a fricken Barbie doll.

"Good point. You know I've never seen her hair straightened?" Emma says. There is a reason for that. I'm gonna look like a barbie doll if I do.

"Neither have I, so while we're in control I wanna do that!" Bella says. She's very excited about this. Seriously someone kill me please! I'm gonna die during this. I know I'm exaggerating that but I feel like that's gonna happen.

"Alright. So should we give her a mani-pedi?" Emma asks. No! God no! I'm already getting tortured to begin with, I don't need them to add more torture!

"Why not? Let's go all out!" Bella say. Anyone wanting to know what I'm thinking right now? My thoughts are kill...me...now!

"Totally! Now for accessories. Should we have a lot or a little?" Emma asks. Please murder me now. Yes I've said that a ton but I seriously just want someone to come kill me so I don't have to deal with them and having to dress up.

"Hmm...if the dress has patterns, then only a few accessories, but if it's plain, then lots!" Bella says. Please someone either save me or kill me now.

"Then we have to get to my house and look at what dress we can put Rikki in." Emma says. Are they gonna make me have a fashion show for them? Cause I'm not doing that. I'm not gonna prance around in dresses for them.

"Alright then let's go!" Bella says. I wanna kill myself to get out of this. Well Bella's happy cause she's smiling. Well she's been smiling this whole time but her and Emma have been talking about my make-over the whole time. Why must most girls be so girly! "Come on Rikki! It's time to get you girly." Emma says. I give them a disgusted look. It didn't really work cause Bella's laughing at it.

"You're gonna love it Rikki!" Emma says. Of course I'm not gonna love it.

"No I'm not. I'm not gonna love it." I tell them. I'm making it clear to them that I hate it. Well I guess it was already very clear that I didn't want to do it. We had a huge argument earlier over whether or not I was afraid of being girly. The answer is no I'm not I just hate it.

"Oooooh are you afraid?" Bella asks while laughing. God my friends can be so annoying so times but without them I'd be a loner. They can be fun or annoying depending on my mood. Sometimes it's both.

"Of course not! I'm not afraid of it. I'm just not gonna love it." I tell them.

"You'll be fine Rikki! We'll make you look great." Cleo tells me. I completely forgot Cleo was even with us. Whoops! Well Cleo didn't speak much this whole time so it's easy to forget that she was here. I guess everyone has a quiet friend, and ours is Cleo.

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it." I tell them, but I know they'll think of a way to get around my comments.

"Well you don't have to hate it either." Bella tells me. I roll my eyes at the comment. Yes I do have to hate it. Do they not get that rebels hate everything girly? Well even though my friends are trying to kill me, I still love them. Friends, they can be annoying but you gotta love hanging around them.

"Come on. Let's hurry up so we can start to dress up Rikki." Emma says to all of us. I still want someone to kill me now so I don't have to have the whole make-over stuff done. "Okay. We're done. Let's pick her dress!" Bella said while smiling. If they pick something extremely girly I'm gonna kill them. I just groan as a response. I know they're gonna do some girly response.

"Afraid of being girly?" Emma asks. I told you they were gonna do some girly response.

"Course not!" I almost yell at them annoyed. God why can't they understand that I'm not afraid of being girly I just hate it! "Then let's go!" Emma said as she walked inside her house. Cleo and Bella walk inside too and I reluctantly follow them. All of us walked into Emma's room and all of them 'cept me went to go look for a dress for me to wear. I see Bella pull a dress out of Emma's closet.

"Ooh! How about this one?" She asks Emma and Cleo. Well Cleo wasn't talking much. She hasn't talked much but that could be because Emma and Bella have gotten all the words in.

"That's pretty." Emma said as she pulled out a different dress. "What about this dress?" Emma asks while showing off the dress.

"Oh that's so gorgeous! It'd totally match Rikki!" Bella says excited. Maybe way to excited.

"So let's use this dress" Emma says while smiling. They're way too excited about this. "Yep. Try it on Rikki!" Cleo says excitedly to me.

I just sigh and say "Fine". I just grab the dress and walk to Emma's bathroom to try on the dress. I only said fine cause it's gonna save me a lot of time and I just don't feel like them finding a girlier dress and make me where that one instead. I walk into the bathroom and strip off my top and bottom and slid of the dress. I'm surprised the dress fits. No I'm not calling myself fat, I thought the dress would have been too big for me. I look in a mirror to try to see what I look like. I don't look too bad in it, but by the end of this I'm gonna look completely like a barbie doll. I grab my clothes and walk out of the bathroom and back into Emma's room and ask them

"What do you guys think?" I don't wanna try on any more dresses and I'm not doing a fashion show for them.

"You look amazing Rikki! That dress is incredible on you!" Bella says excitedly. Least it doesn't look like i have to do a fashion show for them. That's good cause I'm not doing that.

"Yea. You look so beautiful. You'll look even better after we do your hair, make-up and nails." Emma says and smiles. Well here comes the torture.

"She sure will! Now hair, makeup or nails first?" Bella asks. Well she definitely not asking me that. I would say none if she asked me that.

"Hair. Definitely hair." Emma responds. Yay I get to look like a barbie doll now! Now if you didn't get that was sarcasm then you either fail or don't know me at all or you just don't get sarcasm.

"Okay then. Now we need your straightener and a brush." Bella said. Please someone walk through Emma's door and murder me so I don't have to do this.

"I'll go plug in my straightener and get it warmed up. As for a brush here you go." Emma says. She grabs a random brush that was in her room and hands it to Bella. How many brushes does Emma have in her room? I've seen like at least 5 brushes in here. I feel Bella push me down onto a chair and tell Emma

"Okay thanks". She starts to brush my hair. Please please please kill me now. I see Emma plug in her straightener and wait for it to warm up. Bella just keeps brushing my hair. I really hate this.

"I hate this." I tell them. I'm gonna make it clear to them that I hate this. It had to be already obvious but I'm making it more obvious.

"Oh well, at least we're gonna have a good time." Bella said. They completely ignore the fact that I hate it. Please either make them stop or kill me.

"Yup! We're gonna have a ton of fun!" Emma says. Of course. They are gonna have fun and I'm gonna be completely tortured.

"And we're gonna make the most of it! Rikki doesn't just accept a makeover every day!" Bella says. There is a reason for that. I hate make up, being girly, and makeovers. Okay i do wear make up sometimes but not a ton and I never wear much of it.

"Yes we are. Ready for the straightener?" Emma asks while smiling.

"Yep! Pass it over!" Bella says. Great. Why must people make me look like Barbie dolls? Whatever I'm stuck with it so might as well not even bother struggling. I see Emma pass Bella the straightener. Bella starts to straighten my curly hair. I'm so annoyed but I have to let her do it anyways. I spend an hour sitting there while Emma, Cleo, and Bella do my hair, makeup and nails. I hate it. I can already tell I'm gonna be way too girly for my taste. "Wow! We did a good job! You look amazing Rikki!" Bella says. To them me looking amazing means i look super girly.

"You look amazing Rikki!" Emma says. Yup I know I look really girly now. I look into the mirror and the only thing I could think of is I look like a barbie doll.

"I look like a barbie doll you guys." I tell them. I totally look like a barbie doll. Well pretty much with my hair straightned,makeup on, my nails done and a dress you could see barbie wearing make me totally think I look like a barbie doll.

"You do not! You're just wearing a little bit of makeup and a dress!" Cleo says. I know they don't think I look like a barbie doll but I know I look like a barbie doll. So I just roll my eyes and tell them

"I still look like a barbie doll". It's totally true that I look like a barbie doll. I don't care what they think.

"You're so dramatic Rikki!" Bella tells me. I so am not dramatic! Somebody tell me one moment where I've been dramatic?

"I am not!" I almost yell at them. I'm not that dramatic. I'm hardly ever dramatic!

"You're so not a barbie then!" Cleo says. Ughhh why can't they get that I totally look like a barbie doll!

"I totally am!" I again almost scream at them. I totally look like a barbie doll. With my hair straightened I totally look like a barbie doll.

"Okay, Okay. If we want to get to the party on time, then we're gonna have to start getting us ready." Cleo said. Finally they stop arguing with me about looking like a barbie doll when I do.

"Yea. Come on. Let's get ready" Emma says. I watch the others get ready while I'm still annoyed with looking so girly and barbie dollish. Is there such a thing as looking barbie dollish? Well if there is that's what I'm feeling right now. Well about another hour later Emma, Cleo and Bella are also ready to go. Neither of them look as girly as me. Or maybe that's just my opinion. We walk out of Emma's house to go to Zane's party. Nobody had a clue what was about to happen at this party. If I knew before hand, I would have ditched it.


	2. Author's note

**A/n: Hi people. It's blitzholly here. Both Cheddarfetta and I are so sorry for not updating this since like July….. But this story will continue. I repeat this story will continue. School is just getting in the way with my part of the chaps. And inspiration is lacking to write. So yea. Just wanted to let anybody who is still interested in reading this story that it will continue and chaps. Will keep being written. I don't know how many people are gonna read this but yea…. Just thought I would let you guys know. So yea….. We'll get the chaps. Up eventually! We promise.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's blitzholly here =D. Yes we're alive and writing. We've just been distracted with school and our other stories but we're posting now! Well least I am. We're gonna have a chapter dedicated to each girl at the party. So yea…. This is my first time writing in Emma's p.o.v. so tell me how that goes by reviewing. Also we're soooo sorry that this story hasn't had an actual chap. In like a year….. We're gonna try to post more frequently but u know school and everything…. So yea… sorry about that. Thanks for whoever is still interested in this story. Enjoy and please review! =D.**

**Emma's P.O.V.**

We all walk into the party and it was already starting to get insane. Well I guess this is what happens when a rich person like Zane throws a party. "Wow. Zane's really gone all out!" Bella says while looking around and holding Will's hand. Every one's looking around. It faintly smells like alcohol. Wouldn't be surprised if there was some.

"He really did." I respond. I still don't really like Zane. I um... tolerate him for Rikki's sake. I still don't see what Rikki sees in him but then again half the time I don't get Rikki at all.

"Speak of the devil, there he is." Bella says pointing to Zane. I agree with her, he is a devil. Rikki,who was looking for Zane the whole time, said

"Hey! Zane isn't that bad!" and then she walks away from us to be with Zane.

"Don't worry Bella. He is that bad to be able to call him a devil. I bet you he'll break Rikki's heart by the end of the party." I tell her. I don't even get why Rikki gave him a second chance. I mean if your boyfriend kisses another girl and then a couple months later you decide to give that same boyfriend another shot? I really don't get Rikki with Zane. I see Bella smile and say

"Thanks Em. At least someone agrees with me! Yeah what's the bet there's alcohol here and even I know Zane goes over board with that". I'm pretty sure there is alcohol here and we all know that Zane always gets drunk with alcohol. Well anyone cept Rikki. She's to blinded with love for him to see that. I don't get how she loves him but that's Rikki's business.

"I'm sure he will. Then he'll probably do something stupid with Sophie again and break Rikki's heart." I say with a laugh. I don't know much about who Sophie is besides the fact that she broke up Zane and Rikki by kissing Zane. That's pretty much all I know. Oh yea and that she's Will's sister. Besides those things I don't know anything else about her.

"That doesn't sound unlikely!" Bella says joining in with me with laughing.

"It's totally gonna happen!" I say with a laugh.

"Yeah. 20 bucks says it will" Bella says while still laughing. Nobody needs to bet on it cause it totally will happen. I already know it will happen. It kinda makes you feel bad for her when she's kissing/making out with him and you know they're gonna break up sometime in the very near future.

"We all know it's gonna happen. Who knows why Rikki gave him another chance" I say with a laugh. Is it bad to talk about your friend's horrible boyfriend while she's kissing and having fun with him? Well either way Rikki is deeply in love with him. Even if she doesn't admit it. We all know she's way to in love with him to see how bad he is.

"I dunno. She's got it for him way too bad. She can't see she's set up for a fall again." Bella says.

"I know right. She's way to much in love with him. Even if she'll not admit she's in love." I say. I know deep inside Rikki's girly and in love with Zane. Nobody knows why she's in love with him. She just is I guess.

"Exactly and if we try and warn her, she'll say we don't trust her and Zane and that we should be better friends, but we just don't Want her to get hurt" Bella says. I can totally relate to that. Everyone remembers the whole ultimatum thing that happened before Zane found out about us being mermaids. That turned out real well. Note the use of sarcasm. I rarely use it but it was necessary.

"Exactly! we tried that before they went too far into the relationship and she said the same thing." I told her. Everyone knows that's true. No matter how many times Zane hurts her she'll always go back to him.

"So this happened before?" she asks.

"You could say that... It's kinda a long story that shouldn't be mentioned here" I told her. For obvious reasons it shouldn't be told but she got the hint.

"Okay then..." she said. I guess she didn't get the hint. I'll have to tell her later then...

"I'll tell u about it in private cuz it has to do with u know what." I told her. Now she gets it. You could see in her face that she got it.

"Oh right. I understand" was her only response. So later Bella offered to get drinks so we both went to get a drink. Knowing Zane, he brought beer. I was right with that assumption. I see Zane drinking one and rikki trying to get him to stop. I just rolled my eyes at them and stand next to ash and well everyone in our group cept Rikki and Zane. Well we all started kissing our boyfriends. Until some girl with short red hair walked in. I'd never seen her before but it looks like everyone else knows her. I chose to ignore her so I just wrapped my arms around ash and told him how much I love him. Later that same red haired girl was staring at me but then walked away, as if looking for someone else. I wonder if that's the girl that made rikki and Zane break up earlier. Never heard the full story on that. We walked up to will and Bella and asked them who she was.

"That's will's sister Sophie" she told me. She doesn't look like she was invited. Why is she here then?

"What is she doing here? She doesn't look like she was invited" I asked them.

"I don't know. We think she crashed the party." Bella told us. I don't think Bella likes her very much. Will told us

"She prob. did crash the party with some plan that involves Zane". I still asked

"Why is she interested in Zane?". I was told

"I honestly don't know why. She's always had a weird obsession with him and trying to break them up". Will interjected

"She actually did for awhile". Well I guess she's the stealing boyfriend type of person or something.

"How did she do that?" I asked very confused...

"She kissed Zane at Will's diving comp." was the response I got from Bella. Oh yea. I think they told me about that when I came back.

"I'm surprised Rikki even gave him another chance after that. Guess that's what happens when your blinded by love for someone" I told them. I didn't know how Rikki was in love with him that much to give him a second chance after all that. I wouldn't have done that but I guess that's Rikki for you. Always unpredictable.

"I know. She always loses it when she's around him but then denies that she does it when you try to tell her." Bella responses. We're on the same page apparently. She thinks exactly the same way I do about Rikki and Zane's relationship.

"I know! She acts like a total love sick puppy around him. But not that she would ever admit that." I told her. We started laughing at that because we all know that it's totally true. Then the red haired girl, who I think her name is Sophie, came over to us and said "Hey Will". But then she turned to me.

"Whatever your name is are you pregnant or are you just naturally that fat?" she asked me. How dare she came over here And tell me I'm fat! I'm not that fat. Am I?

"I'm not fat!" I yelled at her. She has no right to say that.

"Looks like it" was all she said with a smirk. Well Will started yelling at Sophie and then Ash joined in and said

"Whoever the hell you are, get lost!". Least I can trust some people. Especially good that I can trust my boyfriend to stick up for me. Well more arguing happened. No wonder nobody likes her. Then she practically yelled at us when asking who I was. I told her I was Emma.

"Well Emma, your very fat. I suggest you lose some, or a lot, of weight". Then more arguing happened. It was a lot of arguing with Will and Bella and yelling about how I'm fat and me trying to defend myself and say I'm not. Towards the end of all that, Ash, being the amazing boyfriend that he is said,

"She is not! Your opinion doesn't matter anyway! Besides, you're obviously not normal if you've got a thing for Zane!". I started feeling really self conscious about my weight. What if I really was that fat? Surely someone would've told me but maybe they didn't want to hurt my feelings? I don't know. But finally she left. I think the smirk on her face when she left meant that she knew that she had hurt me mentally. She's a horrible person... How are her and Will related when Will's so nice and she's so much of a bitch? Well after that stressful situation they all started to try to calm me down by saying things like

"She's just mean to everyone. Don't worry" and

"You look perfect em. Don't worry about what she said". I was still gonna worry about it. Maybe I do need to lose a couple of pounds... Ash kept trying to tell me I was perfect. But I think he's just saying that so I'm not miserable. But eventually I just let him think he won and gave him a believable fake smile. I felt his arms wrap around me and he hugs me and kisses my hair and all that sweet boyfriend stuff. "Wanna dance?" he asked me. I said sure thinking if I danced a lot then I would lose more weight and not be thought of as pregnant. Well that's basically what we did the entire time. I'm not believing what ash says about me being perfect and not fat and all that stuff. I'll start my diet tomorrow and just not eat anything tonight. I'll have to work out a lot today and every other day and go on a diet. A very strict diet. It'll work. I'm not gonna get told I'm fat again. Never.


End file.
